


Day Seventeen: Masturbation

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's a little shit, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Poor Sam Wilson, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: It's okay to think about him if nobody knows, right?





	Day Seventeen: Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> So I blame the Red Sox for this being late. They are going to kill me. So please enjoy this while I have a heart attack.

Sam wants to hate Bucky. The man nearly killed him (twice), gotten him arrested by chasing his stupid amnesia riddled ass, and forced him to abandon his home country to go play where’s Waldo in Wakanda. Then when Sam came to give his rival for ‘best sidekick for Captain America’ a piece of his mind, Bucky had the  **nerve** to be naked. Naked, bathing in the river by his shoddy looking hut like Wakanda wasn’t the most technologically advanced place in the world. How did he not have indoor plumbing? Sam’s mouth had lost its bite when watching Bucky pour the lopsided bucket over his shoulder, clear water splashing down every curve and sharp corner of Bucky’s body. It was too tantalizing to look away from, and Sam couldn’t talk himself out of following the water down to the v-shape of the soldier’s waist. 

And the sight was the very reason Sam was cursing Buck’s name so venomently while wrapping his fist tightly around his cock. The shower wasn’t loud, and he knew Steve’s hearing always picked up on the smallest of noises. If his friend thought Sam was in trouble, even in the shower, he wouldn’t hesitate to barge in to protect his people. And normally, Sam wasn’t shy with nudity, but thinking of shoving his cock down Bucky’s throat and having Steve interrupt it was a situation he didn’t want to run into. So Sam leaned his head back against the shower wall, eyes fluttering closed as he stroked himself slowly. If he rushed it, then he’d stall out, stuck with a hard-on with no way out of it. Sam loved to feel the build up, and craved the slow touches he was using to stroke over himself. He barely let out the smallest sigh when submerging into the fantasy, letting himself go. 

His mind was alive with fantasy, ignoring his own grimace to picture Bucky’s knees dropping onto the white tile below. The water that had run over the tanned skin had looked amazing in the river, and had made the conversation between them impossible for Sam to remember. Wet hair was tangled and darker than normal, and the desire to run his fingers through Bucky’s haid had been almost impossible to ignore. The little quirks of the assassin’s lips played havoc on Sam’s mind, promising to blow the pararescue’s mind if he let him. Even the roll of the older man’s voice when asking if Sam liked what he saw hadn’t made Sam frown nearly as large as he should have. A few barbs were exchanged between the men,  full of underlying tension that Sam had pushed down until he could escape back to his apartment. It’d been hard to walk away from Bucky, using an excuse that he felt both knew was a flimsy excuse. But the hard-on that had twitched when Buck had given his body a once over proved he couldn’t stay. 

Now, the Bucky in his mind was running fingers over his thighs, lips sucking greedily onto his tip without hesitation. The feeling was intense and Sam huffed, hips lifting off the wall to grind into his own touch. Except it wasn’t his hand now tugging him closer to his orgasm. Bucky’s fingers were leading through the pleasure, whispering to him in the teasing edge that hinted the man from the 40s had been with a ‘fella’ or two.  Just thinking of the experience Bucky could have, hidden behind old propaganda and silly comic books, knowing the dirty alleyways and dark trenches he could have fucked a man into…

“Fuck, Barnes.” Sam’s lip nearly bled from how hard he bit it when his orgasm hit, come pooling over his fingers in a rush of heat. Sam’s back arched in pleasure, thighs tense from the desire to feel metal fingers gripping them still. Bucky’s smirking image faded away slowly, the steady pitter of the shower bringing Sam back into focus. His chest still heaved from his finish, clear fluid being washed away under the warm spray. He let his limbs regain their blood flow slowly, not rushing to move back into the reality of his world. The tingles of his orgasm had finished prickling in his toes when he finally shut off the shower, shrugging open the curtain to grab his towel. But when the flash of red smacked into his face, Sam’s body froze, unsure who had so silently entered his shower. But his whole body shivered when hearing a far too familiar voice echoing in his bathroom. 

“Next time you need a hand, Wilson, just ask me.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is just trying to live his life. I put him through hell. I almost regret it. Kudos and comments please!! 
> 
> Day Eighteen: Role Reversal


End file.
